Black Christmas
by MissDelena
Summary: One Shot Written for the holiday author2author exchange on livejournal.     Dark Damon finds a christmas card for Stefan and assumes the worse. Angst and rough play.


**Written for Leanne90 as part of the holiday author2author exchange on livejournal. Hope you like!**

Damon pulled out the large box of unwritten cards Elena had handmade over the past few months and hastily shuffled through the pile for a suitable card for Liz. She had stopped by unannounced with some Christmas cookies and Elena had given him 'the' look. He knew that look all too well. It was the look she gave him when she wanted to fuck his brains out but they had visitors. It was the look when she felt awkward. It was the look she gave him when he asked her to do something she didn't like and it was the look she gave him when she had forgotten to write a damn fucking Christmas card.

So as Elena distracted Liz with thank yous and talk of Caroline coming home for the holiday and Damon crept upstairs to write a card and grab a bag of chocolate pretzels from the present box. He mumbled to himself a little as he scribbled the card with an old pen. He absolutely hated Christmas.

"Fuck!" Damon scowled as he smudged the ink and sent the box of cards off the bed onto the floor. He looked down at the mess with a scowl and a flap of his arms and noticed a card already written at the back of the pile. The design didn't match the others but Damon felt the need to read the message inside anyway. He was never very good when it came to privacy.

To Stefan

Happy holidays. Love you and miss you terribly. Come home soon. X

Love forever Elena

Damon closed his eyes and let the anger wash over him. How could she honestly send this after all they had been through. Forever? Was she fucking mental? The pit of his stomach burned and the bitter taste in the back of his throat tasted like regret and heartbreak. He took a deep breath, stuffed the card in his back pocket and then stamped downstairs. He needed to give Elena 'that' look so Liz could get the hell out of his house and he could have it out with her.

He rudely shoved the pretzels and card into Elena's hands and gave her a sarcastic smile. Thinking nothing more of it Elena dipped her brow and carried on the talk with Liz.

Damon stood between the two ladies, not hearing a single word either were saying. He let the anger muffle their voices and bury the need to slam Elena against the nearest wall deep within his gut. With each second he let pass the anger subside and the hurt began to consume him. How could she miss him. How could she love him. Was he not enough? Now he didn't want to talk he just wanted to dig himself a grave and stake himself in the heart.

Liz left a few minutes later and when Elena turned to face Damon after closing the door his face was stern and Elena couldn't help but feel like she'd done something wrong.

"What's up?" She asked bringing her hand to his arm. He shrugged it away and walked to his liquor cabinet to pour himself a stiff drink. He felt like ramming the damn glass down her throat.

"Nothing." he answered giving her a stare that said more than his words. Elena felt his eyes burning icy circles in her head. He was completely gone.

Elena was puzzled but she had an idea that might cheer him up. She knew he hated Christmas more than anything in the world so she would tidy away the decorations for tonight and cook him his favourite, something farthest away from turkey and stuffing.

"Well, cheer up, I'm cooking dinner. Dining room. 8pm sharp." she said with a seductive smile. She got nothing in return. Not even a twitch of his cock through his alarmingly tight jeans. She let out a frustrated sign and stalked into the kitchen, letting the door slam a little louder on purpose.

3 long hours later and she was finally done cooking and tidying and all she needed to do now was get ready. She had two hours to make herself look completely fuck-able.

Inspecting herself in the mirror Elena looked at the crotchless panties and cup-less bra she had picked out and gave herself a little smile. Hell if Damon wouldn't fuck her tonight she sure as hell would fuck herself and Mr rabbit would defiantly work with this outfit. She tied the semi-transparent robe around her figure and made her way to the dining room.

3 hours past and Elena turned out the oven with the very burnt dinner inside. Damon was late. Very late. She'd not even notice him leave earlier in the evening. Elena sighed and slammed the oven door close. She was completely pissed off and ready for a confrontation.

She was in luck as a few moments later Damon came in slamming every door possible with an obnoxious accuracy. He was obviously drunk and angry about something, so Elena decided to approach with caution and try to win angry drunk sex. Damon roared into the kitchen, moving too fast for Elena to see.

"Damon?" Elena asked with the cock of her head. He stopped and she saw his eyes. Almost black filled beneath his heavy lids and his fists clenched around his pockets. The beautiful blue of his usual eyes full of confusion and pain.

"Where's dinner then Elena?" he asked with a bitter smile. He picked up a knife from the block and twisted it in his hand.

"Ruined. You're late, by over 2 hours." she shifted on her feet, letting the air in her lungs sting as she breathed. Her eyes focused on the shiny blade that gleamed in the dim kitchen light.

"Too fucking bad I'm hungry. I guess I'll have to eat you then." and with that Elena felt her back hit the wall and Damon sink his fangs into her shoulder. She felt the burn, she felt the sting, she felt the icy cold trickle of her blood running down her breasts which were now completely on show as the robe hit the floor. He had cut the material right from her body with the knife. She panicked thinking he had plunged the knife into her chest but then she heard a clank and the knife dropped to the floor. The pain in her neck overpowered her and she screwed her face.

"Damon, stop. You're hurting me. What's up. Please tell me.". Elena tried to push Damon off her but he was unbelievably strong. His hands clamped around her arms as he lifted her up against the wall with his body. His fangs slid away from her shoulder and back into his gums. With a devilish smile and a long lingering breath of her hair, Damon pulled back and dropped her body to the floor. Elena stumbled a little but caught her balance as she gripped the wall. He stepped back, blood still running down his chin. His shirt was open slightly and Elena still couldn't keep her eyes from scanning his muscles.

"Explain." Damon spat throwing the card from his pocket into her face. She grabbed it and opened it to read. Confusion filled her features as she slowly realised why Damon was mad. She shook her head as her back hit the wall again and Damon's hard body pushed the air from her lungs.

"It's an old card Damon. Like 4 years old." He grabbed her thighs and pulled them up around his waist, slamming her lower back into the wall again. She winced as the pain shattered against her skin. "Damon!" Elena called out but her pleas were silenced by his hand across her mouth. The other wiped the blood from his face before travelling to her breasts and pulling at one of her taut buds. He rolled it in his fingers before pulling again.

He then unzipped his jeans and pushed them down slightly to free his aroused cock. He didn't slow before pushing himself fully into Elena. Her eyes opened wide as a gasp escaped her hand covered mouth. He pulled back and began the torturous first few strokes inside her unprepared pussy. He took them fast and hard and of course deep. Tears coated her upper cheeks as he pounded into her.

His hands and body were bruising Elena. He didn't give in as he stared into her eyes, pushing through the friction to make her burn in a new way. Her cries turned to little moans as he brought his free hand to stroke her pleasure spot. She was soaking wet now and the slapping of his body against hers amplified in her ears.

Damon removed his hand from her mouth and attacked it with his lips grabbing her hair as he did. She closed her eyes and let the dominance take over. Her hands wildly tugged at his hair and nails scratched at his back. Her pussy ached from the need as the final ripple surged over her and she came tumbling into his shoulder. He pulled from her and grabbed her by the back of her neck, forcing her to lean over the kitchen counter. He entered her again from behind and the shriek from her sent him wild. He lifted her leg slightly and continued to slam into her at the new angle. He felt her tighten around him again and scream as she came again while Damon grabbed a fist full of her hair.

He yanked her head backwards and she screamed softly turning into a guttural moan.

"Fuck you Damon." Elena spat out as she felt her body go limp and her lower stomach start to burn again. Her pussy was pulsing from her previous orgasms and she could feel her own heartbeat hammering in her ears. Damon let out a low laugh and pulled her up against his body. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his.

"I do believe you already are honey." he whispered as he pulled her lips to his. Elena felt herself tip over the edge once again as he hammed home.

His kisses consumed her and although he was being unbearably rough, she loved it. Her insides stung and stretched far beyond what she was used to and the new level he reached echoed in her cries into his mouth as she came for the final time, shuddering and convulsing into the counter top as Damon followed her close behind. His body slumped over hers, heavy and hot.

"I believe you." Damon whispered into her ear as his hand smoothed down the side of her ass. He brought his hand away and slapped it back down with a pleasurable force. She jumped as he smacked her once more. "But that's for being a naughty girl." he said with a smirk. She smiled back at him under heavy lids.

"I forgive you." her face was completely serious as she turned to kiss his cheek. His face glowed with love and he knew he had a lot to do to make it up to her for his outburst. "I love you Damon. Only you." she cupped his face and let her thumb swipe across his cheek. His eyes glassed over and the blue returned with her words and as he brought his lips to hers their tears mixed leaving the salty taste on their lips bittersweet.


End file.
